Lighting apparatus may include LED assemblies for generating a light output. These LEDS systems need to regulate a temperature to prevent overheating and damage to the assemblies. Complicated heat sink structures may be used in the prior art. There is therefore a need in the art for a light structure that allows dissipation of heat using the air.
Further, there is a need in the art for a light assembly that may be easily scaled and adjusted for various sizes to allow secure sealing of all of the electronic components against water and the environment. There is also a need in the art for a lighting assembly that is easy to assemble when it is scaled from one size to another.